Dead of Night
Synopsis Mary Launches A Coup Against Elizabeth Mary and Darnley are at odds as they put their plan to seize England into action. Elizabeth is conflicted about her feelings for Gideon as she attempts to find a Catholic to marry. Catherine’s son Henri attempts to claim the throne from Charles with the support of Spain and Narcisse. Quotes Nicole Touchet: It's alright Charles. You can do this. You're the King after all. Brilliant, strong, master of all you survey. And I adore you. Prince Henri: I've led armies. What's Charles done? Queen Catherine: He was born first! That's all he has to do. Queen Mary: She would know that you were behind it, as well. King Darnley: Would she? If I confirmed your efforts to destroy her, allowing her to justifiably come after you would she care? Queen Mary: Are you actually threatening your wife and queen when I am carrying our child? King Darnley: That child exists solely to replace me! Queen Mary: I know we hardly know each other, and yet here I am, asking you to risk everything for me. Lord Bothwell: With or without your crown. I would do anything for you. Princess Claude: Luc, you're a good man. But you should know... I'm not in love with you. Luc Narcisse: I'm not in love with you either. Princess Claude: (Smiles) Lord Narcisse: Foolish Henri. You had a chance to make amends tonight, but you squandered it. Now I see no other option but to inform Spain their prized pony, dabbles in the occult. Prince Henri: Or…You could do nothing. Lord Narcisse: But let me offer some advice: next time you threaten someone, make sure you have proof. A theory is nothing more than a feather. Lord Narcisse: Henri is a King! Look at him! In the few weeks,\ he has been here, he has already shown more confidence, cunning and boldness than Charles has, and ever will! Queen Catherine: By taking out his brother with a ball full of rocks! Lord Narcisse: I am on no one's side, but my own. King Darnley: I will be a true King. And we will finally be equals. Queen Mary: I made you King. But we will never be equals. Lord Bothwell: Lie to me again, and I will open you up right here, in your own house. Notes * James Stuart, Nostradamus, and Queen Leeza were all mentioned but do not appear. * This episode takes place two weeks after the end of last. Making it the middle to end of September. * Greer left court after James Stuart was banished. Returning but only at Mary's request. * Baby Rose Castleroy makes another appearance. * Lord Narcisse and Nicole Touchet were seen drink a bottle of wine from 1515, making it 50 years old. * The Archduke Ferdinand is introduced as a possible husband for Queen Elizabeth. * Mary Stuart agrees to take Queen Elizabeth hostage and take her crown. However, after being threatened with a mutiny from King Darnley she calls off the coup. * The Crown Matrimonial is a heavy plot point between Mary and Darnley. * Claude and Luc are talking about starting a family is the future. * King Darnley begins to suspect Mary and Bothwell‏‎ might be starting a relationship. * King Darnley brought up when Gideon and Mary were temporarily engaged. Leaps of Faith * King Darnley brought up how Lord Bothwell was secretly the Loyal Watchmen Playing With FireHighland Games * Prince Henri brings up King Charles's kidnapping by the The Red Knights and his temporary insanity. Spiders In a JarHighland Games Death Toll Death CountKill Count - 0 Trivia * Dan Jeannotte and Jonathan Goad were both credited, but did not appear. Historical Notes * Not long after their marriage, King Darnley grew arrogant. Not content with his position as king Consort, he demanded The Crown Matrimonial, which would have made him a co-sovereign of Scotland with the right to keep the Scottish throne for himself if he outlived his wife. Mary, Queen of Scots refused his request, and their marriage grew strained even though they conceived a child by October 1565. * There were four Archduke Ferdinand in the 1500's, but one is already dead, and the other two aren't born. * Ferdinand II, Archduke of Further Austria was born in 1529, and as it is 1565, it would make him 36 years old to Queen Elizabeth's 32. * Archduke of Further Austria was actually still married to his first wife, who doesn't' die for another 15 years in 1580. However, their last child were twins and were born 2 years earlier in 1563. * Princess Claude actually had 9 children, with two already born by 1565. * Princess Claude would only be 18, and her husband being 22 years old. * King Charles IX never had a mistress named 'Nicole' however he did have a mistress named Marie Touchet, who would be 16 at the time and was born a farm girl before coming to French Court. Gallery Dead of Night - Promotional Images 1.jpg Dead of Night - Promotional Images 2.jpg Dead of Night - Promotional Images 3.jpg Dead of Night - Promotional Images 4.jpg Dead of Night - Promotional Images 5.jpg Dead of Night - Promotional Images 6.jpg Dead of Night - Promotional Images 7.jpg Dead of Night - Promotional Images 8.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | King Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Adam Croasdell | colspan="2" | Lord Bothwell |- | Steve Lund | colspan="2" | Luc Narcisse |- | Andrew Shaver | colspan="2" | David Rizzio |- | Ann Pirvu | colspan="2" | Nicole Touchet |- | Nick Slater | colspan="2" | Prince Henri |- | James Gilbert | colspan="2" | Lord Barrett |- | Steve Byers | colspan="2" | Archduke Ferdinand |- | Megan Hutchings | colspan="2" | Jane |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • Mary and Bothwell • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • King Darnley's Coronation • • Narcisse and Catherine • • Elizabeth and Gideon • • Claude and Luc • • Claude and Leith • References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 4